


Better to let it burn

by Shippertrash_05



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dominant!Loki, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: After the battle of Ragnarok is over and Asgard is down in flames, Loki joins his brother upon his ship with the aid of the Tesseract. As they are heading towards Earth, Loki ends up in Thor's room in the middle of Thor changing to go to bed, and becomes insufferable.





	Better to let it burn

“Do you not own a shirt, brother?” 

Of course, Loki always had to barge in a room uninvited and become insufferable.

“A shirt? At this moment no. Armor I have plenty of that. But most of the shirts I wear are on earth.” He looked up at his brother.

“You own somethings on Earth?” He asked, tensing a little. “Where are they? With that mortal friend of yours?” He asked, as if he had forgotten her name. Yeah no. Jane Foster; he’d always remember. He also remembered that they were broken up, but he was still going to twist the knife in the wound out of spite. 

“They were for a time. But after Jane and I ended things, I figured I should have some place where I can go when I am on earth that isn’t Stark’s.”

Ended? Interesting. So it was true. Perhaps he should have dropped it, but Loki wouldn't. He tipped his head to the side. “Did I hear you say you ended things with her?” He then chuckled. “Oh, dear, don’t tell me she got tired of you,” he grinned. The grin was real, but everything else? Honestly if she truly were to get tired of Thor she was completely mental.

Thor clenched his jaw for a moment, annoyed that Loki had indeed picked up on that statement. “It was a mutual agreement. We are from two separate worlds. Too different.”

He snorted. “You both knew that since the very beginning,” he pointed out. “Had to be something else.” He had to know /what/.

Thor clenched his jaw and shot his brother a look. “I don’t owe you an explanation on why we ended things Brother.”

“Never said you did,” he replied with a far too joyful tone for the conversation. “Just thought it’d be nice to have a heart to heart. Remember when you used to tell me everything?”

“Yes when I thought we were actually friends.” Thor let out a huff through his nose, shaking his head slightly.

/Friends/. Right. Brothers, friends. Just hearing him say it annoyed him. Loki always wanted more. Always. But that was all he was.

“And what are we now?”

Thor glanced up at him, biting his lip. “I don’t know....” he admitted in a quiet tone, swallowing roughly as he moved toward his bed. He had secretly harbored feelings for his brother but... things would never have worked.

“And what does that mean once we’ve landed on Midgard?” He asked, not leaving although it was clear that Thor was heading to bed. Loki was anxious for the answer, knowing well things would not go well for him the moment they reached Midgard.

“We’ll figure things out. But I won’t leave you Loki. We’ll talk to S.H.I.E.L.D. and figure something out.” He glanced back at his brother, swallowing slightly. He wanted to take him into his arms, kiss him.

There was something that happened in his chest when he heard the words ‘I won’t leave you Loki’. “I thought you wanted us to go our separate ways,” he replied, curious about what would be his response to that.

Thor swallowed softly and bit his bottom lip, rolling his shoulders. “You didn’t exactly act like you wanted to stick together. And you were about to betray me.” He pointed out to his brother.

“Only because I thought your plan was madness and if I delivered you to the Grand Master I would be a free man and I could them bring you with me,” he responded instantly. “I brought this ship to you,” he added. “I could have simply left.”

Thor let out a deep sigh, shaking his head slightly. He blinked for a moment. “You were going to take me with you...?” The confusion was evident in his tone as he stared up at Loki.

Duh? He stared at him shocked. He even let out a small chuckle. “Why else would I have come all the way back to Asgard where not only Banner was, but your crazy sister too? I am not on a path of self-destruction, despite what you may think.”

“You do seem pretty self destructive sometimes.” Thor mused softly, biting his bottom lip as he smirked at his brother.

“I have my ways,” Loki conceded, soon enough mirroring his smirk.

“Apparently.” Thoe mused softly.

“Am I to think we are on better terms now?” Loki asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Yes.” Thor chuckled softly.

He nodded, acting a little surprised. Well, he was. “Guess I’m not a monster after all.”

“I think it’s only when you get woken up early that you’re truly a monster.” Thor smirked.

“That’s only because you never woke me up the right way, brother,” he replied before he made his way to leave the room; it was late and Thor surely needed to rest.

Thor blinked quickly, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline. He raced to Loki’s side, grabbing his hand. “What in the world do you mean by that Loki?” He frowned in confusion, squeezing his hand.

As if he was going to tell him. “You’ll have to figure that out by trial and error,” he responded in a mysterious tone. “Good night.”

Thor frowned briefly, still gripping onto his brother’s hand. “No. Enough games Loki. I’m tired of them.”

“Who said this was a game?” He asked with a brow raised. Oh, this was a game alright. He grinned mischievously, tipping his head to the side.

“Everything is a game with you brother.” Thor shook his head and stepped closer, pushing Loki up against the wall.

Loki’s gaze fell to Thor’s hands once he was pushed up against the wall, icy hues looking back into Thor’s bright ones. He had to choose his next words carefully. “Are you not interested in winning it?”

Thor considered this option. “What would be my prize?” He raised one eyebrow.

“Ah, you have to win the game in order to know that, dear brother,” he replied in his ever-mischievous tone.

Thor clenched his jaw, fingers tapping against the wall. “How do I win?” He knew the only way to get to Loki was to play along.

It was all fun and games to Loki, wasn’t it? Sadly, it was the only way he thought he would get his interest. That’s how sad it actually was. Behind that playful mischievous grin of his hid a very sad man who only ever wanted to be loved for who he really was. 

“That’s for you to figure out.”

Thor let out a sigh, rolling his eyes. “Your games are tiresome. Not everyone wants to play them Loki.” He murmured and stepped back, letting Loki go.

Not everyone? /No one/ wanted to. Loki was /hated/. And the worst part was— all he truly cared for was what Thor thought of it. He thus instantly gripped his wrist and turned him to face him, his eyes meeting his. He figured, maybe he should just stop with the games. What did he have to lose now? The moment they landed on Earth, Loki was— screwed. 

He thus brought his free hand to his cheek, before he leaned forward and kissed him.

Thor glanced up at his brother for a moment, his head tilting into his fingers. He breathed deeply, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment. His eyes widened when Loki’s mouth brushed against his. He placed his hands gently on Loki’s hips, kissing him back slowly. It was an odd sensation, feeling Loki’s mouth on his and kissing him. But it felt so right.

Loki couldn’t believe what he just did. But he did it. He kissed him. Kissed his own brother. He nearly pulled away trying to think of what excuse he could think of for this, not that any would be good enough. But when he felt Thor kissing him back he relaxed instantly, although shocked at first. He slowly let go of his wrist, bringing his other hand to his cheek, cupping Thor’s face.

Thor pushed his brother up against the wall, groaning softly as their mouths moved together gently. He tilted his head, his mouth opening and tracing his tongue over Loki’s lips with such tenderness.

Loki moaned the moment he heard that groan, his tongue soon enough meeting Thor’s. He slowly twirled it around Thor’s, unable to help himself but move his hands down to his muscled neck, then slowly down his chest.

Thor hummed softly, pulling slowly away from the kiss and staring at his brother. He licked his lips eagerly, holding Loki tight against him.

Loki stared at him breathlessly, unable to comprehend just how— beautiful Thor was. Granted he missed the long hair but there was something amazingly beautiful about his shortened hair. He slowly moved a hand to them, moving his slender fingers inside the short ends. 

He remained silent for a short moment, simply admiring him, not wanting to ask what this meant, afraid of the answer.

But, he also had to know.

“I could be your prize, if you’ll have me.”

Thor tilted his head black into Loki’s fingers and humming in satisfaction. He had loved the feeling of someone’s fingers threading through his hair when it was long, so the brushing of Loki’s fingers along the short ends of his hair made his knees slightly weak. He blinked slowly at Loki’s words, staring at him for a moment as he processed.

“My prize?” He murmured. “I think I’d like that very much.”

He knew he was all too cheesy with that but it was the first and only thing that came to mind— and he had to fill the silence because he was all too afraid that Thor would fill it with something he dreaded: rejection.

His heart lifted however when he heard the response, lifting his fears and doubts. 

He grinned. “So now you like my games.”

“Aye. If I’ll get to keep you as my prize. I’ll play as many of your games as you want.” Thor murmured and pressed a series of kisses along Loki’s jaw, humming softly and nibbling gently.

Loki didn’t know why he had said that, probably it was because he didn’t know any better. Maybe it was just because he /was/ the god of Mischief. He leaned against Thor at the kisses he was given and he thanked all the gods that his affection was recieved and given back. 

“If that’s so...” He began musing. “Perhaps you’ll like my next game, then.”

Thor hummed softly against his brother’s jaw, nibbling and sucking gently. “Next game? And what would be the next game?” He whispered and pulled Loki gently against him.

Soon enough Loki gently cupped Thor’s face to make him look at him. He was surprised by his own restraint, if he was honest. All this time, all these /centuries/ he had wanted Thor and he was being so gentle about it—

No more. 

He moved his hand gently down his naked chest before he violently pushed him onto the bed, using cuffs he had taken from the ship to handcuff Thor to the headbord, using the element of surprise and his curiosity to overpower him. After all, Loki was no fool, he knew Thor was significantly stronger than he was. 

He hovered over him, and went to whisper to his ear. 

“How long can you last?”

Thor was already achingly hard when Loki leaned in, whispering in his ear. He licked his lips gently, a soft growl escaping his mouth.

Oh, Loki certainly had noticed the erection. To see the effect he had on Thor made him feel so— ecstatic. Because all Loki had ever cared for was Thor, and to have him in the palm of his hand like that— It was overwhelming.

He leaned backwards in order to glance at him, his own pants becoming increadingly tight. 

“I believe we’re still rather overdressed for this next game,” he mused before he removed the top of his own attire, following by Thor’s pants and underwear.

Thor licked his lips gently, staring at his brother as he disrobed them. His body hummed, making him squirm slightly as he whimpered a bit. He tugged uselessly at the cuffs, staring up at Loki and growling a bit.

“Loki....” he moaned softly, pushing his hips up gently. He gasped as the cool air hit his hot flesh, brushing over his cock when Loki had stripped him of his pants and underwear.

“Yes, Thor?” He asked before he worked on his own pants and underwear, rendering him naked before he fully climbed the bed, not straddling Thor just yet however. Oh, oh no. He would tease him endlessly before that.

Instead he nearly straddled his face, teasingly brushing his erection against Thor’s lips, just for a second, and even then. Barely.

“Too bad you can’t touch.”

Thor's mouth watered at the sight of him, watching with lust filled eyes as Loki practically sat on his face. He growled softly, leaning forward and sucking softly just on the tip of Loki’s cock. He flicked his tongue over the tip, whining breathlessly.

Loki He was tempted, oh so tempted, to just push his length in his mouth. But no. Not yet.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he shook his head once Thor tried to suck on his cock. “Not yet,” he pointed out. He brought two fingers to his lips instantly. “Them you can.”

Thor almost growled when Loki pulled away from him. But he wrapped his lips around his brother’s fingers, licking and sucking eagerly.

Loki felt his own self-control shaken when Thor eagerly sucked on his fingers like that, his cock twitching wanting the same attention.

But no. It would wait.

He pulled his finger enough of his mouth in order to move them to his entrance, slightly spreading Thor’s legs.

“This might hurt a little,” he warned before he roughly pushed two fingers inside him.

Thor glanced down at him, watching as those fingers slowly slid toward his ass. He gasped when Loki pushed roughly inside of him, bucking and whimpering breathlessly. His whole body hummed at the action though, every piece of him wanting to come undone as Loki’s long fingers roughly spread him open.

It was surreal how Thor reacted to everything Loki was doing-- and he was loving it. /Loving/ it. He began scissoring him with his fingers, quickly pulling them in and out of him, as he knew Thor could definitely take it, though he wondered if he had ever been with a man before. Probably not; or well Loki sure hoped not. There was something rather delectable about how he would be his first.

Pain swelled from the actions but when Loki continued, it was soon replaced by pleasure. Thor groaned breathlessly, arching and writhing against Loki. He sucked hard on his bottom lip as his hips bucked and ground. “L-Loki!”

“Yes, Thor?” He asked in the most innocent tone, as if he didn’t have his fingers burried deep inside a god who was his /brother/. He continued however, slowly. Painfully slowly.

Thor licked his lips, staring up at Loki and squirming slightly. “Please. I need you...” he begged softly.

“You need me how?” He asked, moving his free hand around his length. He slowly stroked it, feeling so high just from feeling /Thor/‘s erection in his hand.

Thor growled breathlessly, tossing his head back and yanking at the cuffs that still clung to his wrists. “Fuck me. I need you to fuck me.” He whined a little.

Oh, Loki grinned. He took his fingers out of him. He stopped stroking him and he hovered over Thor with so much lust in his eyes. “Say that again,” he demanded.

Thor growled once more, deeper and more menacing. “Fuck me Loki. I need to feel you inside of me. The right way.” He hissed.

Loki was turned on all the more. Seeing how Thor was growling, hissing at him because he wanted to be fucked. He grinned mischievously before he spread him apart and positioned himself at his entrance, wrapping his hand around his erection before he began stroking him softly. “Relax, /kitten/. No need to start growling like that,” he clicked his tongue before he pushed himself inside him.

Thor’s eyes widened at the pet name Loki had given him. Even worse? His cock jerked at it. He blushed darkly, legs shaking as he tried to ignore the pleasure the nickname sent along his spine. And having Loki start pushing inside of him in that moment? He gasped, whimpering breathlessly and clenching around his brother’s invading cock.

Loki was a very keen observant and did not miss Thor’s reaction at the pet name. It had rolled off his lips without even thinking about it, really. But— Damn. “You liked it,” Loki pointed out before chuckling victoriously. “Who would’ve known the God of Thunder was deep down a little kitten waiting to be manhandled to /mewl/,” he clicked his tongue, before he pushed himself inside him all the way, his chest heaving. “Tell me, am I the first one to put my cock in your tight ass?”

Thor cried out at this point, doing exactly as Loki said and practically mewling. His cheeks were a nice shade of crimson as he panted, whimpering at the feel of the hot invading cock in his ass. His ass clenched and worked around Loki’s thickness. “Y-yes Loki....” He panted and whimpered, stars floating across his vision as he trembled around his brother’s cock.

‘Even better’, Loki thought, but did not make his thoughts known so evidently. He only learned forward, licking Thor’s neck before his sinful lips were brought to his ear. “Then only mine you shall have,” he whispered; after all now knowing that Thor /wanted/ him this way— There was no way in hell he’d ever share him with anybody else. Ever.

Thor whimpered a little bit, arching his back eagerly. He tugged at his cuffs again, feeling them scrape against his skin. “Mmmm... good...” he whispered breathlessly, clenching himself slightly around Loki’s length.

Loki breathed heavily; panted more like, as he started thrusting inside Thor at a faster pace, his eyes looking over at how submissive Thor was being; then again he was handcuffed— detail. He continued his ministrations, teeth grazing at his neck before he started marking him somewhere everyone would see. 

“You’re mine,” he then hissed once he pulled away.

Thor growled softly in reply, feeling Loki’s teeth along his neck. His breath hitched as his body bucked in response. “Fuck... yes Loki. All yours.” He growled a little and licked his lips eagerly.

Those words drove him to the edge; and without a warning he started fucking him harder, bringing his head up to Thor’s hair to yank at it, forcing his head up and he looked at him. He grinned. He grinned so much, seeing Thor whrite underneath him. With his wrists handcuffed to the headboard. With his hair curled in Loki’s fist. Thor’s whole strong body at his mercy. 

“Scream for me.”

Thor tossed his head back, a scream ravaging his throat as Loki’s hips slammed against his ass. His pupils were blown with lust, body aching and trembling. He cried out when Loki’s fingers dug into his scalp, making him buck and squirm more. “Fuck! Fuck Loki don’t stop!” He screamed

Just what Loki wanted— No, what he /needed/ to hear. He was not going to stop, not likely. It only spurred him on, thrusting deeper and harder inside his brother. He wanted to make him scream louder, longer, for everyone to hear on this ship so they would all /know/ that Thor was his, and no one else’s. Loki had waited long enough for this; he was not going to mess up or let Thor slip in between his fingers. 

“Yes, Thor, just like that,” he groaned as he looked down at him. “Keep screaming for me.”

Thor whimpered loudly, bucking and writhing underneath Loki. He loved this. Loved behind handcuffed and fucked by Loki. He screamed again when his thrusts indeed got harder, slamming against his prostate in the process. He keened loudly, his body bucking. He glanced up at Loki, his blue eyes almost lost by the black of his pupils as he growled and clenched around Loki’s cock.

Loki proceeded to wrap his hand around Thor's cock and start jerking him off, /fast/, as fast as he fucked up, wanting to see him become a mewling mess underneath him.

Thor growled softly, tossing his head back as he bucked against Loki. Everything felt heightened. His skin burned from where Loki touched him, his whole body throbbing in pleasure. He whined desperately, thrusting up against Loki’s hand and pushing his ass against his invading shaft.

“Cum for me, Thor,” Loki soon demanded, clicking his tongue. “Cum for your /brother/,” he emphasized the last word as he continued burrying himself deep inside the god of thunder. “Let me see you come apart with your brother’s cock inside you.”

Thor didn’t need to be told twice, his back arching as he cried out. His whole body went taught, cum spouting from his cock and coating Loki’s hand and their stomachs. His ass clenched wildly around his brother’s cock, eyes wide as he panted breathlessly.

Loki’s eyes glistened with lust and excitement when Thor came apart from him, the sight of him being enough for him to thrust inside him a few times and then he spilled his release inside him, filling Thor before he moved his length out and fell on his back beside Thor; not removing the cuffs just yet but that wasn’t on purpose; that was just because his mind was filled with something else. 

He breathed heavily, before turning his head to look at the blonde.

“Well that was different.”

Thor panted softly, staring up at the ceiling in his lust filled daze. He could feel Loki’s cum dripping from his ass while he tugged gently at his bonds again.

“Exceptionally different.” He breathed deeply and licked his lips.

Certainly not something they ever done. Loki grinned a little before he sat up and then undid the cuffs, cuffs that Thor could have easily broken any time but Loki would have been highly offended if he did. 

“I’m gonna keep this for further use,” he declared as he showed up the handcuffs, turning around his finger.

Thor flushed slightly, rubbing his wrists gently. “Yeah yeah.” He mumbled and glanced away, slowly wrapping his arms around Loki and tugging him against his side.

Loki put them on the nightstand before he got tugged to Thor’s side. He didn’t say anything for a moment. Just— gazed at him. He extended his hand to Thor’s face, slowly stroking his cheek with he tip of his fingers.

Thor leaned into Loki’s fingers, humming softly. “So since you said you’d keep the handcuffs for further use.... you expect to fuck me quite often do you?” He purred softly.

He grinned and chuckled a little becore he nodded. “If you’ll let me,” he replied as he leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Thor sighed happily, giving a quick nod before he kissed Loki back. “Let you? I don’t think anyone lets you do anything.” He breathed out and licked his lips.

Loki rolled his eyes and punched him in his chest.

“Ooooow!” Thor whined pitifully, pouting up at his brother. “Uncalled for!”

“No it wasn’t,” he replied with annoyance before he stared up at the ceiling and crossed his arms over his chest.

Thor pulled Loki closer, gently pressing his mouth to Loki’s skin and bubbling on his jaw. “Just slightly.” He whispered.

If Thor wasn’t so infuriatingly good at getting under his skin— 

He leaned into the kisses but knew this illusion of everything was fine and all wouldn’t last forever.

“Thor... Do we need to talk about this?”

Thor let out a deep breath, glancing up at Loki slowly. “I would love to say no and pretend everything is perfect but. Yes, we should.”

Part of Loki wanted to ignore it but another part of him just needed to know or he would be anxious to no end. Would Thor tell him it was a one time thing because Loki was not to be trusted for more? 

“What are we?”

Thor stayed quiet for a moment, fingers stroking along Loki’s back as he held the slimmer male closer. He wasn’t entirely sure what they were. But he couldn’t very well say that to Loki. “I know that.... I’ve wanted this for an exceptionally long time... more than I ever should.” He whispered and bit down on his bottom lip, staring up at the ceiling instead of at his brother next to him. “But I don’t want this to be a one time thing...” he murmured.

Part of Loki didn’t believe himself to have asked that so easily— And in all honesty his response didn’t exactly push his insecurities aside. What didn’t he want to be a one time thing? Them fucking or them being /together/? The unclarity of it all made Loki tense and afraid, and he never reacted well when he felt that way. 

Then again what did he /expect/? For Thor to profess his love for him? Loki was a complete fool. 

He thus nodded, pressing his lips together and trying /not/ to cry. He then finally sat up, back facing Thor. 

“Then it won’t be,” he simply replied before he thenn grabbed his clothes to start dressing himself up.


End file.
